


hang a shining star upon the highest place

by amaltheaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: Their first time hosting Chanukkah for the family.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 238
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	hang a shining star upon the highest place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



> Hello all! 
> 
> Been awhile since you heard from me, huh? Yeah, I've been a little busy with writi for nano and then for two different secret Santa exchanges. This fic is for one of those exchanges and there was no prompt. I only knew who it was for which really made it easier for me to figure out what I needed to make a gift she would like.
> 
> I hope y'all have been well. I have another fic for another exchange that should be coming out on Christmas Day so that's something to look forward to, eh? 
> 
> Happy holidays everybody ❤️❤️❤️

She finds Lena anxiously pacing the length of their living room. 

“Babe?”

“Is everything done and ready?” Lena asks in a demanding tone, though she doesn't stop her pacing. “We have to make sure that we have everything so that it'll all go okay later. Do we have everything?”

Kara sighs, knowing what it is that has Lena all out of sorts and not at all like her usual composed self. “What does ‘everything’ mean exactly?” she asks patiently in lieu of an answer. 

Lena huffs out an indignant breath and starts to list things down as she walks back and forth. “All the presents sitting under the tree and properly tagged, living room decorated, candles for the menorah, food is plated on the kitchen counter, guest rooms cleaned and ready in case anybody wants to stay over tonight, Duchess walked and fed so that she doesn't try to steal any of our food—”

“—and the baby has also been changed so we don't have to worry about a diaper emergency for at least a couple of hours but I’m sure I’ll have to feed her soon,” Kara interrupts, reciting the rest of the list that she has long learned by heart. She gives Lena a quick though tired smile. “Yes, everything is done and ready, my love.” 

That's when Lena stops completely in her tracks, a pained grimace on her lovely face. “I’m getting a little intense again, aren't I?” she asks, smiling sheepishly. 

As all things go, this moment doesn't even rate in the list of top ten most intense moments for Lena. The weeks preceding today has shown Kara a single-minded focus that she rarely sees Lena apply to anything else apart from work. Really, Kara can recall only two other times that Lena has ever been like this. 

She shakes her head, a reassuring smile on her lips as she walks towards Lena, taking hold of both her hands. She gives them a light squeeze before pulling Lena into her. “It's our first time hosting the whole family for Chanukkah so I don't blame you for wanting everything to be perfect. But babe, you’re always such a fantastic host whenever we have people over for dinners and game nights, you really don't have to worry about anything. So what is this really about?”

When Eliza called them a couple of weeks ago and said that she wouldn't have time to get everything ready because she’d be attending a conference in New York right up to a few days before Christmas, Lena had been quick to offer up their home. It seemed like the most logical solution, after all. They have the most space to fit all members of their families and friends, and they all knew that despite their protests, Lena would spare no expense to get everything done well and fast. 

It  _ had _ been baffling though, watching Lena in the last two weeks, losing herself in preparations and getting their home ready, as if it's more than just nerves driving her. She knows that her wife is a perfectionist but never to such a near frantic degree. Kara was given her own list of tasks to do so they barely had time to see each other apart from the mornings when they woke up and when they went to bed, barely any time to check in with each other. 

Until today. 

Lena nods, nuzzling her nose into Kara’s neck before letting out a heavy sigh as she pulls away. Her face scrunches in an anxious frown, her green eyes looking hazy and worried. “It’s just—it’s  _ Chanukkah _ . It's a huge holiday for your family and Alex really is not happy that we're not spending it at your mom's.”

She purses her lips, rolling her eyes as she recalls her sister’s whining and complaining about not doing Chanukkah in Midvale. Kara had hoped Lena wouldn't hear a word of it because she knew—she  _ knew _ —that her wife would push herself entirely too hard to make it right, make it  _ perfect _ . She sighs, gently brushing strands of Lena’s hair away from her face before cupping her cheek, her heart stuttering at the way Lena presses into her palm. “No, she’s not happy about it,” Kara slowly admits, “but that is only because she had to completely change her proposal idea. She had every opportunity to do it when we were at Eliza’s for Thanksgiving or Fourth of July or on her birthday or really—whenever, though I really feel Maggie would say yes if Alex asked her, even if it's on a weeknight at a crime scene.” 

“Maggie would probably find that incredibly romantic,” Lena chuckles lightly. She seems to distract herself by mindlessly playing with the top button of Kara’s shirt until she shyly looks up to meet Kara’s eyes. “Your mom just—always does such an amazing job, having everybody over and making it all feel like  _ home _ , you know?”

And all too suddenly, Kara understands. 

She presses a gentle kiss to Lena’s temple. “I know, love,” she softly replies, “but you don't have to do everything  _ exactly _ like Eliza did, to make it a good Chanukkah for everybody. It's going to be good because we're all going to be here together and we’re going to eat and laugh and eat and have fun and eat some more…” Kara trails off, thinking about all the delicious food that will be in her belly by the end of tne day only to be broken out of her distracted thoughts by the sound of Lena clearing her throat. Kara grins innocently at her wife’s reproachful glare. She brushes her thumb over Lena’s cheek, smiling gently in relief when she notices how Lena’s shoulders have begun to relax. “Alex will love having Chanukkah here, okay? Home isn't Midvale. It's not anywhere. You and I both know better than that. Home is all of us together sharing the same space and that's what you're giving us this year.”

“Yeah?”

She nods. “Yeah. And it’s about time we make new traditions, especially now with our family growing the way it is.”

“You're right,” Lena sighs, fully relaxed now. 

“And I’m sure Eliza is pretty relieved about not having to cook for all of us.”

Lena lets out an inelegant snort. “All of us? You mean  _ you _ , right?” She playfully rolls her eyes when Kara responds with a mildly outraged glare. “Eliza doesn't bake the three extra chocolate pecan pies for  _ Alex _ .”

“Hey, I was trying to be a nice wife and make you feel all better. I’ll think twice about doing that next time,” she pouts, pulling away to cross her arms across her chest. 

Lena reaches out to wrap her hand around Kara’s arm. “I’m just teasing you, darling.” 

She feels soft lips press on her cheek until her own finally tug up into a smile. “Hmm, I demand penance in more kisses.”

“Only kisses?” Lena asks with an arched brow and a cheeky smirk. 

Despite herself, Kara blushes at the innuendo then clears her throat when she hears a pair of familiar heartbeats coming closer. “I—will take an IOU on  _ that _ ,” she utters with a pointed look at Lena, “but maybe after everybody leaves, since I can hear Alex and Maggie already making their way up.”

Lena kisses her then, soft and chaste and firm in a way that's filled with promise, making her heart flutter wildly in her chest. 

“Deal,” Lena whispers against her lips 

\---

Lena takes a deep breath, letting it out as she opens the door; a bright smile coming to her face at seeing three familiar faces. 

“Hello everyone.”

Alex is the first to walk in, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. “Hey Lena, you look—less anxious than I expected you to be.”

“Thanks,” she deadpans.

“Alex,” Maggie says in a scolding tone while smacking her arm at the same time. 

Alex gives them a stunned but innocent look that Lena finds funnily enough is much too similar to the one Kara had given her earlier. “What? I’m just saying—last time we saw you, you were looking a little… harried.” 

Maggie rolls her eyes, shaking her head in exasperation. “No thanks to you, I’m sure,” she points out before turning to Lena with a soft smile. “You look fine, babe,” she reassures her, reaching out to squeeze her forearm.

“Thanks, Maggie.” Lena offers her a smile of her own. 

Putting on an awkward smile, Alex points towards the nursery where they all can hear the softs sound of Kara singing to the baby. “I’m gonna go find Kara.” 

They both watch her walk quickly away from them before exchanging a look, breaking swiftly into quiet laughter. Maggie sighs. “She’s just bummed we're not in Midvale, for some reason. And you know how she gets when she’s about to see Eliza,” she tries to explain. “Once she has a few minutes with the baby, she’ll get over it.”

Lena shakes her head, waving off the apology. She really hopes that Alex proposes soon. “It's okay. I completely understand not being a fan of change.” Her green eyes finally glance down to the little boy attached to Maggie’s leg, her smile widening at the adorable sight. “But hey, I still get to see my favorite person ever.” 

“Wow Lena, I hope Kara doesn't know about how you really feel about me.”

She rolls her eyes at Maggie's reply, softening when her green eyes meet with shy blue ones. “Hello Evan,” she greets him, getting down to her knees so that she comes face to face with him. 

“Hi Aunt Lena,” he replies quietly, hiding slightly behind Maggie. 

“Is it okay if I hug you?” she asks, her heart squeezing tight in her chest when he nods eagerly and practically leaps into her hastily opened arms. “Oh, you're  _ such _ a good hugger.”

“As good as Aunt Kara?”

Lena smiles at the mention of her wife’s name, knowing how happy it would make her to hear Evan say that about her. “She does give really good hugs, huh?” She feels him nod against her neck before she pats him gently on the back. When he pulls back to look up at her, she brushes his dark hair away from his face. “You should go find her and maybe she’ll even let you see the new train we got for you.” 

His answering bright smile rivals Kara’s own sunshine smile. “Okay.” Just as quickly, he leaps out of her arms, racing towards the nursery. 

She isn't surprised to find the admonishing look on Maggie's face when she gets back up to stand. “Lena, he already has so many trains.”

“Come on, Maggie, let me spoil my nephew,” she pouts. 

Brown eyes narrow into a mild glare. “He already has a room that's solely for his train sets, you and Kara spoil him plenty. And I have no doubt that that huge present I can see sitting by the tree has his name written all over it.” 

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Santa was simply incredibly generous this year,” she replies, wondering at the same time if the innocent look she’s plastering on her face is anything like Kara’s and Alex’s. 

Maggie gives her a skeptical look. “I’m sure.” 

Lena decides then to follow Alex’s example, turning to head further inside the apartment. What great timing it seems to be when both Kara and Alex are coming out from the hallway. 

She can just barely hear Evan making his train noises from the spare room where she’s sure that Duchess is sleeping nearby. She and Kara had been so relieved when the Samoyed had taken a great liking to Evan after their first meeting and is always so gentle with him, despite her great size. 

Taking closer look at Alex tells Lena that Maggie was right, she is in a much better mood, especially now with Charlie in her arms. She’s pretty sure now that the only chance anyone else has to hold her is either when she needs changing, feeding or if that person's name is Eliza. And it seems that Maggie comes to the same conclusion when she whines next to her. “Oh man, I’ll never get to hold her now.”

“Too slow, Mags,” Alex teases, playfully shimmying her shoulders though carefully so as to not jostle Charlie too much. 

“You're slowly treading spending-the-night-on-the-couch territory there, Danvers,” Maggie threatens and though it is obviously said in jest, it shuts Alex up so fast that Lena almost wants to laugh but to her credit, manages to keep a straight face when Alex scowls at her. 

“Have either of you heard from Eliza yet?” she asks the sisters, wanting to detract from the current flow of conversation and get a confirmed ETA on her mother-in-law so they can finally begin the festivities and not at all wanting to know how much time she has left before she inevitably starts to descend into worry all over again. 

Instead of answering her question, Alex swiftly turns to Kara with an accusing glare. “Did you know that she's bringing a guest?”

Kara shoots her a wide-eyed look, obviously unsure about what to say. “Uh—yeah, she called to ask if she could bring somebody.”

“So you don't know who it is?” she asks, still appearing skeptical. The fact that Kara is adamantly refusing to meet her eyes and angling her face every which way to avoid Alex’s gaze is enough of an answer for Alex. “You do! Who is it?” she demands, and if it weren't for Charlie in her arms, she’d be pointing a finger at Kara right now. 

“I do—oh no, what's that, I hear? A bank robbery? Oh gosh, I’ve gotta go, be back in a few, love you!”

Lena rolls her eyes at her wife’s typical method of avoidance as the three of them stand by watching a trail of Kara’s clothes and her glasses finally fall to the floor leading to the open balcony door. She’s most definitely going to get back at her for that later. 

Alex however, doesn't miss a beat. “Oh god, it’s a boyfriend, isn't it? I know she's been dating and whatever but it must be kind of serious if she's bringing somebody to meet us.”

Ever the Alex-whisperer, Maggie finally steps in with a calming tone, squeezing her hand around Alex’s arm and places her other hand on Alex’s back. “Babe, we don't know if that's who she's bringing. Let's not jump to conclusions, okay?”

“I bet you it's a guy,” Alex continues to insist, meeting Lena’s eyes as if Lena would join in on her speculations. Though she won't be wrong about that. Lena is genuinely curious about who it is that Eliza is bringing. It wasn't that she seemed purposefully secretive when she talked to them but she also didn't seem like she was in a rush to tell them either. 

“We’ll see, okay?” Maggie says to her as she gently ushers her to take a seat on the couch. 

Alex mindlessly obliges Maggie’s ushering and sits, adjusting Charlie in her arms. “I know that I’m right,” she grumbles. 

There’s a buzzing sound, making the three of them look towards the door. “I’m sure that's Eliza now and whoever it is with her, don't be all  _ Alex _ about it,” Maggie warns her with a pointed finger. 

“I’ve got it.” Grabbing her phone off the coffee table, Lena then checks the security camera to make sure that it is Eliza before pressing the button that allows her to enter the building. 

As she walks up to the front door, unlocking it so that Eliza will be able to walk in with no problem, Lena goes into another app, immediately greeted with many different pictures of Supergirl at the children's hospital yesterday. And of course, there's not one picture where Kara isn't wearing her signature sunshine smile as she effortlessly carries three big red sacks filled with presents donated for the residents of the hospital. 

It doesn't take more than a couple of scrolls down before she finds posts of Supergirl sightings. Well, at least Kara is actually  _ in _ the city.

Alex scoffs. “I’m genuinely offended by that.”

“You’ll live.” Maggie grins cheekily, chuckling to herself. 

A quiet giggling sounds off between them, a sound that Lena keeps falling in love with more and more everytime she hears it. She looks up from her phone, melting at the sight of Charlie’s blue eyes and the smile on her little face. It's clear that it’s having the same effect on both Alex and Maggie too. 

“Oh, you think that’s funny too, huh? Your aunt Alex was just betrayed—by my own girlfriend and you're just joining in now.” 

Maggie rolls her eyes, sticking out her tongue. “You’re just lucky that I love you.”

After a lengthy pause, Alex quietly replies, “I know I am.”

When Lena looks up from Charlie's cute face, she isn't surprised to see both Alex and Maggie exchanging a look with soft eyes and even softer smiles. It's amazing sometimes the way that they can share a look that says so much to each other. Lena wonders if she and Kara ever do the same thing too and god, she  _ really _ hopes that Alex proposes soon. 

They all startle when the front door swings open and the next thing they know, Eliza is stepping inside. “Hello sweethearts,” she calls out.

Lena rushes over to greet her. “Let me get that for you,” she offers.

Eliza obliges with a gentle smile, turning around for Lena to take her coat off her. “Thank you, my dear. I’ve got a couple of bags of cookies and gelt in here,” she tells Lena, holding up her bag.

“Oh, that’s great! I’m sure Evan and Kara will love that,” she chuckles. “Is your guest not joining us anymore?” Lena asks when she realizes that it's just Eliza on her own. 

Eliza shakes her head. “No, they’re still joining us but they're just going to be a little late, I’m afraid,” she replies, letting out a quiet gasp when she looks around the apartment. “Oh Lena, everything looks so beautiful.” 

“Thank you, Eliza.” 

The next thing Lena knows, she’s being pulled into Eliza’s arms. It’s warm and loving and everything so wonderful that never fails to remind Lena of her biological mother. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to, when she was still getting acclimated to the Danvers’ easy and affectionate ways. Now, she just closes her eyes and hugs Eliza back in earnest. 

“I knew that you'd do an incredible job,” Eliza whispers in her ear. 

Her mouth falls open in surprise at Eliza’s words, stunned as she watches her walk to the living room to greet Alex and Maggie. 

“Ready to make some new traditions?”

When Lena turns, she finds Kara back in the same outfit she was wearing earlier and her glasses, and god—that sunshine smile that she loves so much. Kara is holding up a bouquet of plumerias in her hands and that's—that’s it. She can't even be too mad anymore. She knows rationally, that there will be plenty of times when Kara will have to leave her, that it will never stop stinging when she does and it had taken Lena a long time to learn this, had taken a lot of honest communication between them and even more therapy on her part, but she knows in her heart that Kara will always come back to her. Always.

Lena looks over at her family, looks to see Alex and Maggie playing peek-a-boo with Charlie, whose laughing so happily at their antics, looks to Eliza playing dreidl with Evan, then looks back to Kara and her so very blue eyes, the very same ones she fell in love with all those years ago. This is home. This family is her home and most especially this woman standing in front of her. Home. 

“I’m ready.”

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Eliza's guest? That's up to you, dear reader. I was torn between making it either Jeremiah or Lillian so I figured I'd leave it as something for you to decide to make it an even happier Chanukkah for the family. 
> 
> Happy holidays! Make good decisions and love each other ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter @amaltheazwrites and tumblr @amaltheaz


End file.
